coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7650 (21st July 2011)
Plot James is on pins as the post arrives but there's still no sign of the cheque. Peter thanks Ken for his sound advice and tells him that he and Leanne are going to make a go of it and try for another baby. Ken's delighted. Gary starts work at Underworld. Izzy's shocked to find he's got a job in packing. Julie thinks it's romantic but Izzy's not impressed. Sophie and Sian call to see James. Ken overhears them discussing Rob and Janet's arrest and wonders why James never mentioned it. James is evasive. Steve finds a letter for Ken which has been delivered to the Rovers by mistake. Gary's annoyed when Izzy goes for lunch without him. Izzy starts to feel suffocated and suggests working together isn't such a good idea. Gary disagrees. Peter brings Leanne home from hospital. Overhearing them discussing trying for another baby, Simon tells them that he'd prefer a brother. Stella drops the letter off at No.1. Seeing that it's addressed to him, Ken opens it and is shocked to find a cheque for £50,000 from a loan company. Ken confronts James with the cheque. James tries to lie his way out but Ken tells him that he's phoned the loan company and knows he was trying to rob him of £50,000. James is forced to admit everything, including the fact he was an integral part of the charity scam. Ken can't believe how badly he misjudged James who shows no remorse, calling Ken a sad, old hypocrite and makes to leave, telling him his only regret was that he didn't get away with it and will probably do it again to someone else. Ken is disgusted with him and starts to phone the police. James tries to stop him and in the tussle James shoves Ken who bangs his head against a doorframe and falls. Steve, Tracy and Amy enjoy fish and chips on Maxine's bench. Steve agrees to go to Amy's sports day the following day. James lets himself out of No.1 and legs it. Deirdre arrives home and is shocked to find Ken sprawled on the floor with a cut to his face and forehead. Distraught Ken tells her that James is responsible. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt is credited as Stunt Co-Ordinator. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is adamant he has made the right decision about Leanne; Gary gets a job at Underworld to be closer to Izzy; and Ken finds a letter approving James's loan against the house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes